


flor de mayo, May flower

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Emmanuel Macron: easier in spanish, Emmanuel Macron: más fácil en español, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Just Romance Language Things, M/M, Macdeau, Translation, en el pasado siempre escribía ficción en español pero en el presente no...hasta ahora, fic en español, i wrote this in spanish and then translated it myself for the 2nd chapter, mega fluff, so you can read either or both, that doesn't surprise me, we've had a wild past few days huh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Su flor de mayo vino al Élysée envuelto en algo protector, un carro negro con un letrero en el parabrisas.CANADÁ.(Un momento romántico y floreado.)*His May flower came to the Élysée enveloped in something protective, in a black car with a sign on the windshield.CANADA.(A romantic and flowery moment.)En español and in English!





	1. flor de mayo

**Author's Note:**

> El español es mi segundo idioma, entonces, imagino que haya montones de errores y/o palabras extrañas acechando aquí...perdóname por favor...

Era un mayo de sombras y nubes, un mayo de charcos y eternidades de cielos grises.  Un mayo de abrigo, de bufanda, azul y azul, humor azul (siempre en la intimidad, siempre en secreto).

Decían los americanos siempre en su manera optimista… _April showers bring May flowers._

*

Su flor de mayo llegó en una mañana maravillosa.  ¿Maravillosa?  La mente de Emmanuel, siempre  _En Marche !,_ se frenó.  Fue una mañana milagrosa, con todas las implicaciones religiosas, a la mierda con el laicismo, por un minuto sacrílego.

Su flor de mayo vino al Élysée envuelto en algo protector, un carro negro con un letrero en el parabrisas. 

CANADÁ.

Una hoja de arce puro rojo en traje gris iluminó las paredes blancas del palacio.  

Encima, el sol.

Aquí, una flor.  La flor.

Susurró contra el piel suave y virgen de la oreja de la hoja de arce puro rojo en traje gris.

_Justin.  Te extrañaba tanto. Tanto._

* 

Códigos sociales exigían flores en cada evento, cada cena formal.  A Emmanuel no les importaba cosas así. Si la comida fue a su gusto, si la carta de vinos fue completa… 

En la cena  _gala_ esa noche sí le importaba el asunto de flores.

Sí tenía una flor--no fijada a su solapa, no aferrada entre sus dientes como un héroe romántico—una flor alta, sonrojada, con una sonrisa sincera que desplegaba como pétalos, y desplegaba, y desplegaba, y cada vez que decía  _Emmanuel_ con su acento bien  _québécois_ algo en sus profundidades presidenciales desplegaba también.

Y si fuera posible, Emmanuel aferraría esta flor entre sus dientes, y desplumaría sus pétalos sonrojadas canadienses para guardar para siempre. 

Y si fuera posible…y si fuera posible... 

Con su flor de mayo, Emmanuel se paró en el jardín del Élysée, las luces y voces de la fiesta mera contaminación, insignificantes, poco memorables.

_Justin.  Si fuera posible ahora, ¿que te gustaría hacer conmigo?_

_Oh, Emmanuel…Ya sabes la respuesta.   Siempre la sabes._

_Hmmm…Tu respuesta es todo._

_Sí, todo.  Como te dije.  Siempre la sabes._

_¿Me besarías, Justin?_

_Si fuera posible…_

_Si nos encuentras un lugar, será posible.  Hazte un explorador canadiense y valiente.  Vas a descubrir los Territorios de Noroeste._  

_Idiota, ya se los descubrieron…¡y dicen que sabes todo!_

Acarició la mano fuerte y elegante de su explorador canadiense hoja de arce puro rojo en traje gris. Su flor de mayo.  Su Justin.

 _Pero sí, yo sé todo.  Sé que esta noche te voy a desplumar, mi flor.  Voy a recolectarte de la tierra y besarte con todo que tengo.  Con los labios, con los dientes…Pero quiero lo mismo de ti en cambio…_  

¿Rocío en las mejillas de su flor?  ¿Rocío, o solamente sudor?  A Emmanuel no le importó.

 _Me voy a encontrarnos un lugar, Manu.  Me voy a darte todo. Todo._ Y apretó la mano de Emmanuel.   _Manu, siempre que puedo, te daré todo._

 _April showers bring May flowers._ Y las tormentas de los meses pasados le habían llevado una flor de mayo. Por fin. 

 


	2. May flower

It was a May of shadows and clouds, a May of puddles and eternities of grey skies.  A May of his coat and scarf, blue coat, blue scarf and a blue mood (always in privacy, always in secret).

The Americans always said, in their optimistic way… _April showers bring May flowers._

*

His May flower arrived on a marvelous morning.  Marvelous?  Emmanuel’s mind, always _En Marche !_ , came to a halt.  It was a miraculous morning, with all the religious implications.  For just one sacrilegious moment, fuck secularism.

His May flower came to the Élysée enveloped in something protective, in a black car with a sign on the windshield.

CANADA.

A bright red maple leaf in a grey suit lit up the white walls of the palace.

Above them, the sun.

And here, a flower.  _The_ flower.

He whispered against the soft, virgin skin of the bright red maple leaf in a grey suit’s ear.

_Justin.  I missed you so much.  So much._

* 

Social codes called for flowers at every event and every formal dinner.  Emmanuel didn’t care about things like that.  As long as the food was good and the wine list was comprehensive…

At the gala that night the matter of flowers _did_ interest him.

He _did_ have a flower—not pinned to his lapel, not held between his teeth like a romantic hero—a tall, blushing flower, with a sincere smile that unfurled like petals, and unfurled, and unfurled, and every time he said _Emmanuel_ with his very Québécois action something in his presidential depths unfurled too.

And if it were possible, Emmanuel would take this flower between his teeth, and he’d pluck his blushing, Canadian petals to keep forever.

And if it were possible…and if it were possible…

Emmanuel stood in the Élysée’s garden with his May flower.  The voices and lights of the party were now just mere contamination.  They were insignificant, unmemorable.

_Justin.  If it were possible now, what would you like to do with me?_

_Oh, Emmanuel…You already know the answer.  You always know._

_Hmmm…Your answer is ‘everything.’_

_Yes, everything.  Like I just said.  You know everything._

_Would you kiss me, Justin?_

_If it were possible…_

_If you find us a place, it’ll be possible.  Go be a brave Canadian explorer.  You’ll discover the Northwest Territories._

_They already found them, you idiot…and they say you know everything!_

He stroked the strong, elegant hand of his Canadian explorer, the bright red maple leaf in a grey suit.  His May flower.  His Justin.

_But I do know everything. I know tonight I’m going to pluck your petals, my flower.  I’m going to pick you out of the earth and kiss you with all I have.  My lips, my teeth…But I want the same from you in exchange._

Was that dew on his flower’s cheeks?  Dew, or just sweat? 

 _I’m going to find us a place, Manu. I’m going to give you everything.  Everything._ He squeezed Emmanuel’s hand.  _Manu, I’ll give you everything whenever I can._

 _April showers bring May flowers._   And the storms of the past few months had brought him a May flower.  At last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> instagram @ emmanuyell <3


End file.
